Robyn Hood: The Masked Bandit
by bluejay511
Summary: May is not your a normal princess of Hoenn. With all the new taxes being placed, she sees the needs of her people and she takes a stand. Unknowing of her secret identity, she helps her people survive her cruel world but will she ever get caught? NO.
1. Chapter 1

Another new story. Yay.

* * *

Robyn Hood

Chapter 1

The masked bandit, at least that's what they called her, ran and ran through the crowds of people in the market place. The soldiers only knew she was a girl because of the dresses she wore. She couldn't even stop to take a breath because she was being followed. She turned around and two people caught her by her arms.

"Let me go."

"Hello, again, masked bandit." Another man stepped in front of her and pulled off her hood which just showed a mask.

"You again. Make them let go off me."

"I think you have something that belongs to me." He took the necklace from around her neck.

"Hey that's mine."

"Peasants don't wear jewelry. Where did you steal this from?"

"My mother gave it to me."

"Yeah right. Take her to prison."

"NO!!!" She kicked them both, grabbed her necklace and ran.

"What are you waiting for? GET HER!!!!"

"Butterfree, I choose you. String shot." The strings wrapped the soldiers and the general.

"Peasants aren't supposed to have Pokémon!!!" he screamed. "Get her."

"Good job Butterfree! Now use Gust to blow them away." The wind butter free made with its wings blew them away.

"You can run, girl, but we will find you." The general screamed.

"Good job, Butterfree. Return." The girl smiled and went into the store next her.

"You're getting into trouble a little early today, princess." She placed the necklace around her neck and took of her mask.

"Please, sir." She smiled and gave him a bag of gold, "It's May out here. You can never be too careful."

"How can I ever thank you, May?"

"Just hang in there. My father will be back soon."

"How soon?"

"I don't know. He just said soon." She put on her mask and hood and ran off.

* * *

"Thank you, May. I don't know how we can ever repay you?"

"Just keep trying. Long live King Norman."

"The girl has to be around here somewhere." She heard the guards said from outside of the house.

"May, guards. You must hide." The man warned.

"OK." She ran upstairs and took off her peasant clothing to show a lovely dress made for a princess. She climbed out the window and down the tree. May landed on the ground safely and walked into the market. The guards were around the every corner and on every block.

"Whatever happens you must find that girl," The general said. "Now, Go. Tell everyone you see that there will be an award for anyone who find the masked bandit, dead or alive but preferable dead."

May listened to the general trying not be seen. She pretended to be looking at the baker's pastries. "Oh princess." The baker said. She shushed him and handed him a bag of gold. "Thank you." He whispered. She nodded and she took a cupcake still trying to listen to the general.

"Princess." May sighed because she was caught. She turned around to see the general bowing. "You are not supposed to be outside of the palace walls."

"I do not need you to tell me what you to do, general."

"But your majesty. It is too dangerous outside of the walls. The masked bandit is still loose."

"I am not scared of the masked bandit, general."

"Please let one of my men take you back to the palace, our highness."

* * *

"Did you find the masked bandit, general?"

"No, your highness." The general bowed and said, "Not after the display, sir, but we did find the princess in the market place."

"Why would the princess be in town?"

"I don't know your kingship, but she was very reluctant in coming back."

"Hmm… Bring in my niece." The servant bowed and did as he was told. "General bring me your best solider in all of Hoenn."

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

The princess walked into the royal treasury. There was gold everywhere. She closed the door slowly and silently. Under her dress there was a bag that wrapped around her shoulder where it wasn't seen. She placed all the gold she could in the bag until she heard footsteps. She took some in her hand and hid them behind her back. "Princess," the person said when he opened the door.

"Yes."

"The king would like to see you now in the throne room."

"Thank you." She followed him into the throne room. 'He is no king.' May said.

"Presenting Princess Maybelline." Everyone bowed as she entered with her hands crossed.

"Yes." May said.

"Where was she?" the queen asked her escort.

"In the royal treasury."

"May, my daughter," the queen said. "Why do you insist on stealing? Can't you just ask? You would never do this if your father were here."

"You never give me money when I ask."

"We always do. May, give it back." The king said.

"Fine." She handed him the few pieces of the gold in her hands.

"All of it May." The handed him all the gold in her hand but not the ones in her bag hidden underneath her skirt. "Now ask."

"May I please have a few pieces of gold?"

"No." May's mother said.

"See."

"You should have never stolen it." May pouted and ran away. A man walked next to her as she ran by. "Post a guard by her door." The queen said, "So she doesn't leave her room."

* * *

May ran into the room and slammed the door. "They fall for it every time." May took the bag from under her dress and hid under her bed. She looked in her dressers for more bags but couldn't find any. May walked outside her room to see guards holding their weapons in her way so she couldn't pass.

"What is the meaning of this?" The men said nothing. "Then can someone get me some bags." Neither of the men standing outside her doors moved. They just stood still. May slammed her door. "If they don't want to get me some bags then I'll have to make some myself. She took the new dress from her closet. It was beautiful, yes. But did she need it as much her people needed the money, no. Ever since her pathetic uncle took the throne there has been starvation while they lived in splendor. She would have never known if she hadn't went outside the castle walls after her father went off to fight in the war. May never realized how bad the people had it because of her uncle's taxes. The only thing she hated more than her uncle's taxes was my mother letting him tax their people. From then on she vowed to always help her people no matter what. Her cowardly mother didn't have the guts to do something about it. So then she had to.

She ripped the dress, not caring that she had to wear it to meet the crowned prince of Kanto. She hated balls especially when the wealth had extravagant feast while her people barely had food on their tables. The door opened and May didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. She really didn't care. "Maybelline, my daughter, what are you doing? Why are you ripping your dress? What about meeting the prince of Kanto at the ball tomorrow night?"

"I'm not going to the ball."

"Why?"

"I will not go to a ball while my people starve because of unneeded taxes."

"Everyone has to pay taxes."

"I know but you let him tax the lower class more. So much that they barely have food."

"He is king."

"And you are the queen and you sit on your stupid throne like nothing is wrong."

"You are going to the ball whether you have to wear rags!!!" Her mother walked out her room and slammed the door.

"I'm not going to the ball." May said.

* * *

Here is my new story. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of Robyn Hood: The Masked Bandit. Thanks for all the reviews because I wasn't sure that this would get popular. So here it is. I'll shut up now. Don't forget to review. Please.

* * *

The ballroom was formally decorated. There were candles everywhere and the orchestra was playing the loveliest music. Couples danced as the king and queen of Kanto talked with the king and queen of Hoenn. The crowned prince stood watching the dancing waiting to meet the princess.

"It's a lovely ball but where is the princess?" The king of Kanto asked.

"She's still in her room. She should be coming down shortly. Ever since her father went off into the war, she hasn't left her room. I get very worried about her." May's mother replied.

"Oh, the poor darling must miss her father." The prince noticed someone trying to hide as they passed through each doorway trying not to be seen. The woman wore a hood and by the looks of it she was wearing a mask.

"She must. Her and my brother are very close. He must miss her too." The prince watched as she moved from doorway to doorway.

"Ash, it is not good to stare."

"I'm sorry, mother." He said.

"The boy is young. He mustn't want to hang around us old people."

"No… I'm fine, your highness… umm… excuse me, for a moment."

Ash walked off and followed this masked person. He snuck out of the ballroom without being seen.

"Who are you?" The masked person didn't turn around.

"Who wants to know?" she asked and hid herself.

"Ashton Satoshi of Pallet, Prince of Kanto."

"The prince of Kanto." The masked person whispered to herself.

"Who are you? The masked bandit who steals from the king and queen-"

"Only to feed my people." She whispered turning around to face him.

"Gua-" She quickly covered his mouth and shushed him. She took off her mask.

"Shh… Shush… It's only me. Princess Maybelline. I am the masked bandit."

"Princess? I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't. I didn't tell you." She ran off and he followed her.

"Wait… where are you going?" Ash asked running after her.

"Tomorrow is a big tax day. I haven't finished my work." He stood in front of her. "Now, please your highness let me pass."

"Let me help you."

"If you promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay."

"Now hurry the guards are coming." She pulled him around the corner as the guards walked by.

"Did you hear something?" one of the guards said.

"No. I just think you're going crazy."

"Continue talking about the masked bandit."

"Oh right. Some say the masked bandit is the princess."

"The princess?" the other guard said, "The princess can't steal for her life. She always gets caught stealing by her parents."

"Hey. I'm just repeating what I heard." Their voices were farther and farther away. May turned the corner and watched them walk away.

"The best thing about running away is that the guards are so stupid." Ash snickered.

"_A.. A…" _

"Please… don't." May said to him.

" _Achoo!!!!" _

"Bless you." One of the guards said.

"Thank you." Ash said aloud.

"Shh." May said silently hoping that they wouldn't think someone was there.

"Who's there?" The guards called.

"Great we're caught." May said taking off the mask.

"Wait. When I say go, Run."

"What are you thinking?" she whispered.

"Who's there?" the guards said holding their weapons. Ash walked out of the corner. May put on her mask back on and she was getting ready to run.

"Just me." Ash stepped out.

"Oh, your highness," They both bowed. "What are you doing outside of the ball?"

"I was following princess. She was escaping."

"Thanks." May whispered to herself.

"She went that way." The guards ran the opposite way. "Go." The guards ran. He looked back into the corner. "Princess… Go."

"Thank you."

"Go, princess. Save your people."

"Call me, May." Then she put on her hood and ran off. More guards were coming so she hid in another empty hallway. Guards were coming both ways. She took off the mask knowing she'd get caught and took off the peasant clothing she was wearing to show her dress. She expected to get caught but the guards ran the other way. She smiled, "This might turn out better than I planned."

She walked out of the corner and was about to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" She turned around to see her mother and uncle.

"Umm… I was…" They had their arms crossed, "going to my room to change for the ball." May walked away from her mother.

"Wait, May. Don't walk away from me." May stopped. "What's gotten into you? You've caused all of this commotion." Blah Blah Blah. May didn't hear a word after that. She really didn't care that she caused a scene. She just walked into her room and changed.

"May, Why do you insist on embarrassing yourself? The king and queen of Kanto are here. You know you have to make a good impression. Why do you run away as if they mean nothing?"

"They don't." May said to herself.

"May, what happened to you?" her mother asked. "I thought your father and I raised you better than that. You'd never pull a stunt like this if your father was here. What happened to the sweet daughter that we raised? Tell me is there something I did?"

"No mother." May said, "It was something you aren't doing. You aren't doing anything about the taxes. You know as well as I do that some are starving. Why can't you do something?"

"He's the king."

"Only until father returns. You are the queen even though you act like a commoner when you're near him."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!! YOU'RE A CHILD. YOU DO NOT TALK TO AN ADULT LIKE THAT EVER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes mother."

"Now, you will go downstairs and make a good impression to the king and queen of Kanto and the crowned prince." May nodded her head and her mother walked out.

The door shut and May looked down and walked to her balcony. The stars were high in the dark sky as she looked at the eerie moon. It looked almost perfect as if someone painted it in the sky. She sighed and said aloud, "Where are you father? I can't do it alone."

After a couple moments looking into the sky, she turned around walking back into the room. She turned around to look once more into the sky and looked down.

* * *

She walked into the ball room. The night was still young and she was expected to impression the king and queen. As she passed everyone they bowed or curtsied. May nodded my head and stepped to the king and queen of Kanto. She curtsied low like my mother taught me to.

"Hello, your highnesses."

"Hello, Princess Maybelline." May smiled. "This is our son, Prince Ashton Satoshi of Kanto."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." May said and curtsied. He bowed and kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. Would you like dance?" Ash asked.

"That would be wonderful, your highness."

"Please, call me, Ash."

May smiled, "Only if you call me May." Ash nodded and leads her to the middle of the dance floor. The music started again and they danced in the center of the ballroom alone.

"She is a beautiful girl." The king of Kanto said.

"You have taught her well." Kanto's queen said.

"I've tried my best."

"And your son is quite charming." The May's uncle said.

* * *

"What do you think they are talking about?"

Ash shrugged. "You can never know: Anything from politics to people."

"Thank you for helping me," May said.

"You're welcome," then he whispered into her ear. "Masked Bandit. I won't tell."

"Thank you. I don't know what would happen if they found out," she said referring to her mother and her uncle.

* * *

The night soon became old and it was time for them to say goodbye. Ash and May were saying their private goodbyes while the kings and queens had theirs. "They do seem to like each other, but we won't make any final decision until next week." The king of Kanto said, "After we talk to our son."

"Until then farewell."

* * *

May sat in her room at the end of the ball combing her hair in her bath robe. She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." her mother walked in with a smile on her face.

"You did it, May." She smiled, "The king and queen were very impressed by you. You really did very way."

"As I always say it's up to the princess to make the king and queen look good."

"What was that, May?" she said while she stood next to her and braided her daughter's hair.

"Nothing… I mean… Why do we have to impress the king and queen of Kanto anyways? We are already allies in war. What is the point?"

"You will be wed to the crowned prince of Kanto if everything goes well."

"WHAT!!!" May stood. "I don't want to marry him."

"Didn't you like him?"

"No. Not enough to marry. I could never love him. I thought we agreed I wouldn't be arranged unless it was for the country."

"It will. It will unite our two countries and it'll ensure protection for both our countries."

"But it's not fair."

"Darling, you are a princess and you must do what's best for the country and not yourself."

"But-"

"You are the princess. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices for your country."

"It's still not fair."

"If everything goes right, then you will be marrying the crowned prince of Kanto." Her mother slammed the door. May took of her robe to show her hooded costume. She placed on her mask.

"Come on out everyone." She said silently. All of her pokemon came out of their poke-balls.

"Blaze."

"Glace."

"Beauti."

"Skitty."

"Venusaur."

"Wart."

"Okay, you guys I still have to hand out the rest of this money to the people. You guys know what to do." The Pokémon nodded their heads. Wartortle and Venusaur climbed down the tree near the balcony and hid in nearby bushes. Glaceon fell asleep under May's blankets and Skitty slept on top of it.

"Are you guys ready?" May said to Blaziken and Beautifly.

Beautifly flew out the window open door leading to the balcony. She flew down and there were two guards standing in front of the wall. Beautifly flew to one of the guards and took the metal hat he wore.

"Hey." The guard chased Beatuifly who was flying higher.

"It looks like the princess' beautifly likes you."

"Just help my get my hat before we both get in trouble." Beautifly flew in front of the open door and flew back down.

"That's our cue, Blaziken."

Blaziken held onto May as he climbed the tree. They both watched Beautifly drop the hat on the ground. Wartortle came out and grabbed the hat in his mouth and ran. The other guard chased it while the other one laughed. Then they heard something in the other bush.

"Todd, you handle that while I try to get my hat back." The guard said to the other one.

The other guard, Todd slowly walked to the bush pointing at its weapon.

"Ready Blaziken."

"Blaziken." He jumped across the wall and landed on the other side.

"Thank you, Blaziken."

"Blaze."

Then Beautifly rested on top of May's head. "Are you ready, Beautifly?" With that said May ran off.

* * *

"Okay, Beautifly, This is the last family." May yawned. We've been out of the palace for hours. May walked through the door silently. She walked into the nearby bed room to see the two adults asleep. She placed the bag on the night table along with the note.

_From the Masked Bandit_

May walked out of the house and into a nearby meadow filled with bluebells.

"Beauti Beau Beautifly ."

"I'm going to take a nap. I'm tired." May laid down in the meadow almost completely hidden. She quickly feel asleep while Beautifly perched itself on top on the nearest tree looking out for danger.

It was only a few hours later and the sun was already up.

* * *

Just before you review, I know Drew wasn't in this chapter but he is definitely in the next. So review and you'll see what happens next. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys. You've probably heard that I'm going to try to update all of my incomplete stories. And if you haven't, you did know now. Lolz. That means everything: Love that was Always There, King Demetrius, and The Return of Tyler. Everything. At least I hope so. My next update after this is going to be Love That Was Always There. So be on the lookout for that. Plus 2 new stories, if I actually do complete my long list. I will… I hope.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May woke up to winds in her face. She opened her eyes to see beautifly.

"Beautifly. What is it?"

"Beautifly." May looked around her like she said to.

"They're here." May said when she seen the royal carriage passing by the faraway road. She climbed up the tree nearby along with beautifly. Above the carriage they saw the carriage opening. It was supposed to be a skylight. May seen her uncle laughing as he held the gold in his hands.

"Something fishy is going on beautifly. And I'm going to find out."

"Beauti."

"Go distract them." Beautifly fly in front of the carriage while May climbed from tree to tree. Beautifly fly in front of the carriage and it collapsed. The carriage stopped before hitting it.

"What's going on?" her uncle said and stepped out of the carriage. The coachmen held the beautifly in his hands.

"There is a beautifly here. It bumped into the carriage."

"Just ride over the thing and let it be."

"It looks like the princess' beautifly."

"Stupid princess." May's uncle quietly said. "Just leave."

"Oh he wouldn't." May murmured.

"But your-"

"DO AS I SAY OR ELSE!!!!"

"Yes your highness." The carriage drove.

"NO!!!!" May jumped out of the tree and ran towards the carriage but it was too late. The carriage had already drove over Beautifly. May ran to her Pokémon crying. The carriage stopped. May hugged her Beautifly. "I'm sorry, Beautifly. I should have never told you to do that." I should have never told you to stop the carriage."

"May, Your mother and I have been looking all over for you."

"YOU KILLED HER!!"

"I wasn't the one driving."

"BUT YOU TOLD HIM TO GO OVER HER AND LET IT BE. YOU KILLED HER."

"Come in the carriage and we'll talk about it later."

"NO!!! THIS IS YOUR FAULT."

"You will do as I say."

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER AND YOUR'E NOT THE KING!!!" May ran off. The soldiers were about to run after her but the king stopped them.

"She'll find her way back into the palace the same way she got out."

~~~~~*~~~~~

"You left her out there alone. How could you?" May's mother screamed at him.

"She just ran off." May's uncle, King William said.

"What happened? She just ran off?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. I promise you." He touched her sides and hugged her.

"You're right." She said and turned to face him. "If you weren't my brother-in-law, I'd kiss you." He smirked.

"Your highnesses, the princesses is here."

"She's alright." Her mother sighed and sat in the closest seat. "I was so worried."

"Call her in here. We have to talk to her." King William said. The servant bowed and left.

~~~~~*~~~~~

"What do you mean she refuses to come?"

"What were her exact words?" the king said.

"Her exact words were tell mother I do not answer to him."

"Bring that girl here whether you have to have soldiers handcuff her."

"Yes your highness."

~~~~~*~~~~~

When May entered her room, she placed a chair near her door. She wouldn't let anyone in. All her Pokémon were gone and eating their breakfast in the kitchen. Beautifly was wrapped in cloth and laying on May's bed. May knelt on the floor crying.

"Beautifly… it's all my fault. You wouldn't have died."

May heard the door trying to be opened. It wouldn't work. "Maybelline Angela Catherine Kate, Open this door right now!!!!!!" May just cried.

"May," her uncle said, "Please open the door." Her uncle said.

"Leave me alone, you murderer," May said crying.

"What are you talking about?"

"Should I tell her or should you tell her that you ran over beautifly?" May cried again.

"I wasn't driving the carriage."

"You told him to just ride over her and forget about her."

"If she wasn't in front of the carriage she wouldn't have died."

"YOU KILLED HER. IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TOLD HIM TO RIDE OVER HER SHE WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" May screamed.

"May, you can't blame your uncle for everything."

"He is no uncle of mine." May said. Her uncle outside the room walked away from her room. May's mother felt sorry for him.

"You are one stubborn princess." Her mother said and May just loudly cried.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May had been in her room all day. When she was sure everyone was gone, she walked out of the room. She carried Beautifly with the through the castle and out of the castle. She grabbed a shovel and walked into the garden. They walked the path that lead greenhouse type building. She walked in and all her Pokémon were there. Watching them play with each other was calming. When they seen her they ran to her.

"Blaze."

"Glace."

"Skitty."

"Venusaur."

"Wart."

"Hello, everyone." She smiled sadly. May knelt and showed them the dead Beautifly. They were quiet as they looked at her. "She was run over by one of my uncle's carriage." She placed beautifly on the ground. She walked to a corner in the greenhouse. With the shovel she started digging.

"Why don't you let one of the servants do that?" Someone took the shovel from her hands. She turned to see her mother.

"I've let people do things for me all my life. I'm not completely useless." She tried to grab the shovel from her mother but she handed the shovel to the young man standing behind her. He looked only about a year older than her. She has never seen him before at least not in the castle. He was in a full armor.

"May this is Drew." He bowed. "Your uncle and I thought that you should have a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard?"

"Yes."

"You're not serious are you?"

"I am very serious. He will follow you everywhere. At night you'll have another bodyguard. You can't keep leaving. It is dangerous out there."

"I'm fine. I've always been fine. I'm not scared of the masked bandit." May then faced Drew, "I'm sorry you had to travel this far but your services are not needed."

"May, you're not getting out of this one." Then her mother walks out. May looks at him. He just smiled and bowed.

"Do you need any help princess?"

"I'm fine." May said and snatched the shovel from his hands. "If you want to help, then just hold Beautifly." May cradled her Beautifly and gave him to Drew to hold. Drew held her and partially unwrapped the cloth as May started shoveling again.

"She has beautiful big wings. They must have shined like gold. You have trained her well, princess."

"Training my Pokémon was the only thing I have ever been allowed to do by myself and I do a great job of it." May said.

"By the look of it you've trained all your Pokémon well." May's Glaceon rubbed Drew's ankle. He knelt by her and rubbed behind her left ear.

"You like that huh girl?"

"Glace." May stops shoveling and smiled when she looked at her Glaceon.

"She likes you. She's a good judge of character." May put the shovel down and said to Drew, "You can give her to me."

Drew stood and handed May her Beautifly. They locked eyes and smiled. She looked away from him smiling.

"Are you always like this?"

"Like what, princess?"

"Charming." May smiled then frowned, "Most charming people I know end up being stuck up jerks."

"Excuse me, princess?"

"My uncle was charming before he became king. Now look what he is."

"Not all men are like your uncle."

"Pardon me, but you must have mistaken me for someone who cares." The princess said and Drew walked out. May placed Beautifly in the hole.

"I love you Beautifly. I will never forget you." May cried and all her Pokémon surrounded her. "Thanks everyone. I feel much better." She stood and looked around. "He's gone. He must have left. How about you guys sleep in my room?"

"Blaze."

"Glace."

"Skitty."

"Venusaur."

"Wart."

"Great." May walked out of the room with all her Pokémon behind her. She opened the door to see Drew standing by her door.

"Oh, you're still here."

"Yes, princess. It is my honor and duty to protect you."

"Oh, joy." May said. "I guess if you're going to have to follow me around then you have to take off the armor."

"Excuse me, princess?"

"Do you know hand combat?"

"Of course."

"Be ready tomorrow morning before 5am."

"Yes, princess."

"And no armor."

~~~~~*~~~~~

The next morning, May walked out of her room at exactly 5 am. There stood Drew.

"I'm surprised, Drew."

"Is this okay, princess?"

"Perfect."

"Let's go."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Drew followed May through the town. She wore her normal princess clothing. Then

"I think I want a rose… can you get one for me?" May said.

Drew then said, "Yes princess." While he went over to get her a cupcake while she went into the nearby bakery.

"Hello princess," the baker said. "You're in your normal clothes today."

"It's still, May," she smiled and handed him the money, "My mother and uncle thought it would be funny for me to have a bodyguard."

"A bodyguard?"

"So I just have to be sneaky about it."

"I have seen him around here before. I think you can trust him."

"I don't know for sure yet. My mother and uncle are probably going to want to know for him what I've been doing."

"Maybe… How's beautifly?"

May looked down and said, "She was ran over by my uncle's carriage. He forced the driver to run over her."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. She thought it was a good idea to play dead when I asked her to stall when I was spying."

"She was a great Pokémon."

"Yes. She was. I buried her where my Pokémon play. I'll never forget her."

"I'm sure you won't."

"Well I have to go. I have a lot of rounds to make this week. He's starting a new tax."

"Another one?"

"It is supposed to build new roads but I highly doubt it."

"He's a money craving bastard. No offense."

"None taken. I would have said that myself. Goodbye for now."

"Bye. If you need any help with deliveries I can help if you ever need it."

May nodded her head and looked out of the door. "Maybe he's gone."

"No quite, princess." May looked to the side to see him leaning on the wall of the bakery. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Oh joy." May rolled her eyes.

"I can tell you don't like me very much, princess."

"Why would I like you?"

"You are definitely not the person who I thought you were, princess."

"Oh that's right all princesses are sugar and apice and everything nice."

"No," Drew then walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Masked Bandit."

~~~~~*~~~~~

Here's the chapter. Now I have only 6 chapters to update. Wish me luck. Goodbye


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first update of the new year. It's February. Wow. I just hope to have at least 3chapters done by Friday (my b-day.) But how many of you know that I probably won't do it. If you have a story you want updated wither PM me (that works best), put it in the chapter review, or take the survey on my home page. Oh I found this blog. I want your opinion on it. It's www(dot)justbeingflippzy(dot)wordpress(dot)com.

~~~~~*~~~~~

May's eyes went wide. He knew her secret. She hurried to run back into the bakery without another word being said by Drew. May's face was still shocked. She had always thought her secret was very well kept. Well apparently it wasn't.

"He knows." She whispered when she stepped in front of the baker. He was pulling bread out of the open oven with the flat wooden board.

"Watch out." May ducked and the baker's bread say safely placed on display. The baker turned around and May said, "I can't believe he knows. I thought my identity was well kept-"

"And it was. You should ask him how he knows."

"I can't. He may tell my mother and uncle. They wouldn't like the fact that their 'little' princess is the masked bandit."

"Maybe he's a good guy."

"A god guy?" May questioned. She gave him a weird look. "If he's a good guy why does he want to be in the army and particularly protect me."

"The same reason you became the 'woman' you became."

"But they're all the same."

"Who's the same, princess?"

"All of them! The soldiers, the castle guards, the knights, all of them. They all are interested in the money and the power of being in an army."

"What about your father? And what about all those who really want to protect this country?"

"I salute all of those good men. I'm just saying there are a great many in it for the money and the glory."

"What if he is one of those good men?"

"And what if he isn't? I don't want anyone in the palace to know about my clandestine profession."

The bakers eyes looked toward the door then back at May as if she was being signaled for something important. May turned around and Drew had already entered the bakery. He turned to the princess.

"Your highness, their majesties would like to speak to you."

"About what?"

Drew was silent. "It's probably better that you hear it from them. It's better than the possible rumors I've heard."

He looked down. May took one last look at the baker and nodded at him as if to say I'll trust him. What she was meaning to say was that she was going to TRY to understand him before she tells him anything.

"Take me to them." May ordered. Drew opened the door and walked out. May and Drew silently walked towards the carriage. He opened the door for her and May was helped her into the carriage. He climbed in on the side of the driver. There was complete silence throughout the whole ride besides for the sounds made by the horses and the noises of the carriage.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Caroline sat on the couch in the private quarters of the castle crying. Trying to comfort her was King William. He tried hugging her, wiping her tears and even speaking sweet words in her ear while she cried into his chest. Nothing worked. May walking into the private quarters where her mother was. May knew something must have gone terribly wrong. Her mother never cried. She was too strong to cry.

"Mother." May whispered. Her mother looked up. She tried to smile but it wasn't a very happy one. Tears continued to flow down her face. She held out her arms but still didn't stand. May ran to her mother and sat on the floor in front of her mother. "What's wrong mother?"

"… May… It's about… your father…"

"No…" May's mother nodded her head. "You're lying! YOU'RE LYING!!!"

"I'm sorry, May. It's true." She couldn't look into her mother's eyes anymore. She ran. She didn't know where she was going but she just ran anyways. Her knees finally collapsed and she fell unto the floor crying with her hands covering her face. Then she was crying unto to a male's chest. His strong arms were around her. She felt safe as if it were her father's strong arms. She sobbed harder and harder. He shushed her trying and hoping to calm her.

"It's going to be okay, princess." She looked up and it was him… her bodyguard. She turned away from his arms and stood. Drew stood too. "Are you going to be okay, princess?"

May didn't speak. "How dare you ask me that question?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. HOW DARE YOU ASK ME THAT? MY FATHER WAS JUST KILLED!!! I TOLD HIM NOT TO GO. HE PROMISED HE WOULDN'T GET KILLED… and I was foolish enough to believe him… He should have listened to me… he told me that the fight wasn't going to be easy but it must be done…" She cried. "It had to be done." Drew reached out his hands to hold her but then stopped. He didn't know whether she wanted to be held or not. So he just stood there listening to her. "It was all my fault…"

"No it wasn't." She looked at him in question.

"Yes it was. I should have made him stay here. I should have-"

"There's nothing you could have done. You can't see the future. You can't and wont ever be able to change that or what could have happened. He might have been killed if he stayed here."

"I don't care. I just want him back."

"There is no possible way that could happen. You just have to learn to accept it. Time is the only medicine for a broken heart."

"It is… I don't even know what to say… what to do anymore… He was the only who inspired me to do everything I ever did. He inspired me to start training Pokémon. He inspired me to help our people in the way that I do… I don't know anything anymore…"

"Do what you do best."

"and what's that?" May asked.

"Care… Think about your people and think about you."

"… " Silence……… "Thank you…" she said. May stood and walked away. May hadn't realized it but she was right in front of her room. She had sub-conscientiously walked to her room without thinking.

"You're welcome." She heard him whisper before walking into her door. May sighed. He was right.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Here's the chapter. It was rushed so if there are any mistakes blame my sister.


	5. Chapter 5

…bluejay511…

Her eyes opened. Sunlight passed its way through the curtains. May sat up in bed not realizing she had fallen asleep the night before. She yawned as the events of yesterday came fluttering back into her mind involuntarily. Slwly she stoodand opened the curtains herself revealing the noon time sun in the clear blue skies. 'How could it be such a wonderful day after yesterday's horrible news?' she thought.

"I convinced their highnesses to let you sleep this morning. You were up late last night." She didn't even turn to see who the voice belonged to. He was her guard now. She had now learned to accept it. No matter how much she hated the idea. "How'd you sleep princess?"

"Fine." She murmured watching her mother and uncle walk through the garden. (author's note: May's uncle is May's father's brother just in case you forgot.) It was disgusting watching them act as if they were a young couple. May sighed. Her mother was so innocent sometimes. She probably didn't even realize she was being courted. "we are supposed to be mourning. My uncle shouldn't be romancing my mother."

"maybe he's-"

"I don't care about him."

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." She looked at him dumbfound. The concept did make sense, somewhat. She thought and thought, "are you okay, pricess?"

She fell silent. She wanted to say that she was but she hated to lie to him. Before she could answer he said, "May I show you something, princess?"

…bluejay511…

He took her to a lake surrounded by trees outside of the palace walls. The lake was in a beautifully remote area that seemed completely untouched. "What do you think of it?"

She looked at her surroundings once more. She smiled and walked towards the water. She took of her shoes and stepped in the water as the little fish kissed her toes. She looked back at him smiling like a nine year old girl. "It's completely wonderful. How'd you find them?"

"Well…" Drew stepped closer to the lake then said, "When my mother died I was mad at everyone and everything, even my Pokémon, at least when I had them."

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"They were taken away from me."

"Why?"

Drew paused for a moment. "That's a story for another day… So I didn't realize where I was going and I didn't care. So I lead myself here in a way."

"Well it's a beautiful place." She said twirling in the water and laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked him after she finished twirling.

"Nothing, princess. You better get out of that water before your dress gets anymore wet than it already is." She stepped deeper into the water until it was up to her knees. "Do you really want me to get fired?"

"Hmmmm…" she pretended to think. "Do I want Drew to get fired?"she stepped deeper into the water until it was up to her waist.

"Princess be careful." She heard worry in his voice and tried to reassure him that she was okay by turning but she slipped and fell deeper into the lake. Before she knew it her life flashed before her eyes. She was reaching her arms in the sky trying to grab hold of something. When she felt nothing she tried to stand but the water was too deep. She was drowning and she panicked. The first thing she thought about was her mother. 'What would happen if I died? She had already lost father. I couldn't die. My mother needed me.' But she blanked out.

…bluejay511…

She opened her eyes coughing up water that was previously down her throat. The first thing she realized was Drew's bright green eyes. She had never realized how bright they were until that very moment. He actually cared because he looked completely passed worried. It was definitely him who saved me because his chest was wet and bare.

"You saved my life," she whispered. He just nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, princess. It was my duty."

He was only inches away from May's face as she looked into his eyes waiting for him to kiss her. The closer they became the harder her heart pounded waiting to be kissed. But before their lips touched he pulled away.

"I should get you back to the palace, princess before you catch a cold," he said. She just nodded. He stood to helpher stand but she pretended not to be able to so he could carry her in his strong arms. It worked.

…bluejay511…

When Drew placed me on the bed, the castle knew I had a near death experience.

"Are you okay, princess?"

"Yes…I'm fine… Drew."

"Yes, princess."

"You told me that … you didn't have your Pokémon. What happened to them?"

"I'd rather not talk about it princess."

"but Drew-"

"Darling." Her mother shouted as she enter the room, "Are you alright?" she hugged me so tight she almost chocked. Drew immediately bowed to his knees.

"Mother I'm fine."

"Look at yourself. You're all wet and dirty. When a beautiful girl almost drowns, her face worsens."

"Mother I almost drowned."

"You were supposed to be watching her!" May's uncle said to Drew. "Why was she near a river?"

"I'm sorry your highness." He said still on the ground. "It was my fault-"

"No it was mine." She said. "He tried to tell me not to go in the water. But I didn't listen to him. He saved my life."

"And for that we are extremely thankful for." Mays mother said. "We are indebted to you, sir."

"It was an honor to serve you, your majesty."

…bluejay511…

"Mother, why do I have to marry to crowned prince of Kanto?"

"Because he's the perfect suitor for you. He's rich, handsome, young and a prince. I'll know you'll be taken care of," she said as she brushed May's hair. May was preparing for an afternoon with Ash. She wore her golden afternoon dress with a tiara on her head.

"Prince Ashton or Kanto has arrived." One of the maids said to them.

"Thank you. We'll be there to greet the prince in a moment." She nodded and told the butler the news. "Look at yourself, May." May was forced towards the mirror in her room. "You're beautiful again."

"Why is beauty all that matters to you? I'm only beautiful when my hair is perfect or when my makeup is like a china doll."

"China dolls are beautiful. They have poise and grace."

'But they can't move.' May thought.

"What about being me," May said looking at her mother. "What about my crowning glory that makes me beautiful no matter what I look like?"

"You are a princess, Maybelline. Being beautiful is your crowning glory."

"But-" May's mother put her finger up which meant she better not hear another word on the topic. She dared not say another word.

"The crowned prince awaits you." Her mother left the room.

"So this is all I'll ever be: a prize to be won." She put her head down but she dared not cry knowing that if her makeup was a mess she would never hear the end of it.

…bluejay511…

I'm done. Review. Review. Review. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey. It's bluejay511. I'm back again. I have been kinda busy but that's my excuse for everything. Thanks for everyone still here and reading this. Thanks!

…bluejay511…

It was time for May to re-meet the crowned prince of Kanto. As she walked down the staircase and through the long hallways, she watched her life pass before her eyes almost completely similar to the way, it did when she almost drowned in the river. She seen herself running through the palace with her father and the other children living in the palace: both servant children and children of high rank. He didn't play with them often but when he did it was spectacular to them: all of them. Then she remembered her mother brushing her hair as a 12 year old girl in her parents room. Then she smiled and said to herself aloud, "Remember beauty is in the eye of the beholder but your heart is your crowning glory even after your beauty fails." She smiled to herself remembering her father's words.

A tear strolled down her eyes as a feeling of nostalgia filled in her soul. There a longing much greater to her now than there had been ever when she remembered how much her father loved her. All the times they spent together in the palace gardens: reading and imagining everything. She wanted to go back to that time and just tell him how much he loved her. She was holding back tears because she knew that soon she would be forced to face the royal family of Kanto. She was only steps away from leaving the castle door and walking outside doors. Two men in uniform stood at the gate ready to open them. May put her hand out to stop them from opening the doors.

"Not just yet," she said. "I need to pull myself together." One man nodded.

"You'll do just fine, princess," the other man said. The other one nudged him trying to silence him. Ever since her uncle took the throne, there were new rules and regulations created and one of them was that anyone working in the palace couldn't speak or even look at the royal family unless completely and utterly necessary.

"No, it's fine. Thank you, sir. I need some encouragement."

"I'm sorry, princess, but if we get caught, we could get in very big trouble. And no offense, princess, but I have a family to take care of."

"I understand, sir." A realization came over her as she motioned for them to open the door: maybe she needed to be queen and fast to change everything back to the way it was. She was determined to make a change somehow even if it was in a castle in the middle of Kanto away from everything there. As the sunlight fully glowed upon her skin and forced her eyelids almost shut, she realized that it may be a lot harder than that.

The first thing she noticed was the boy walking on the other side of the castle. She smiled in realization that it was Prince Ashton of Pallet: crowned prince of Kanto. She didn't smiled because of his handsome features, his uncombed hair that fit his face along with his princely confidence that was neither arrogant or weak. She smiled at the fact that his Pikachu was perched on his shoulder. It was cute the way they talked and in a way explored the garden. Well, actually Pikachu explored and Ash told him to beware of the flowers and watched Pikachu not listen to a word he said.

May smiled walking towards him quietly. She stopped a little before she reached him to just watch the connection between them. It reminded her of… Beautifly. The accident wasn't that far in the past. It was only a couple days, if even that. She didn't keep count… It was too hard. She giggled when Pikachu fell into a pink lily and its pollen stained Pikachu's nose.

"Pikachu!" She hushed her laugh as Pikachu shook most of the pollen off her fur but there was still pollen on her face. Then he looked up at May, hearing her laugh. Ash knelt and Pikachu climbed unto his shoulder. Since Pikachu still had the pollen on his nose, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the pokemon's nose. He said something May didn't hear to Pikachu and looked at the handkerchief once more for a moment too longer before putting it back into his pocket. At that moment May knew there was more to this prince than being handsome and next in line for the throne. With that he looked up at her once more and smiled before walking back to the table where his parents sat and May's mother and uncle sat.

She walked towards them and watched her mother's kind smile and my uncle's sly smirk: much slier than usually. Ash's parents looked gently at her mother who was in pin although she tried not to show it. Before May knew it she was already in front of them curtsying. Ash bowed with Pikachu still on his shoulder. Even Pikachu gave a small bow. May giggled at this and it was still in her mind when Ash pulled out her chair and sat in the seat beside his parents.

"How are you, my dear?" Queen Delia asked in a voice of worry and pure kindness.

"I'll be fine, your highness. It's an honor to have your sympathy."

"Oh, princess," the queen smiled softly, "you're a strong girl."

"Thank you, your highness, but I'm not at all as strong as you think." May responded.

"Yes, you are. Having lost your father and you're dearly beloved Beautifly all in one week-" With that the King of the Kanto region cleared his throat indicating that she had gone too far. "Oh my dear, I'm sorry."

"You haven't done anything wrong, your highness," May responded. Silence took over at that moment and no one spoke a word.

"I think the youth at this table should talk privately." The King of Kanto said to fill the emptiness of the awkward moment recently shared. "What do you think, William?" William is May's uncle's name.

"I think it's a great idea." Caroline said.

"Yes, they should get to know each other before any talk of marriage." Queen Delia said. "What do you think princess?"

In May's mind she wanted to reject the offer and even shout 'NO' to the top of her lungs. Instead she simply said, "I'd like that very much, your highness. As long as the prince doesn't mind."

"It would be an honor princess." With that said, May smiled. They both stood and walked away from the table. When they were far enough away, Ash was the first to speak.

He smiled and said, "How does it feel to have been kicked out of the conversation?"

May smiled. "Relieved…"

"Pika Pika."

"Oh right, sorry buddy. May, this is one of my best friends' PIkachu. Pikachu, this is May." Pikachu bowed playfully and May responded with the same type of attitude.

"You can pet him if you like. He wouldn't mind."

"Are you sure?" May questioned. Ash just nodded. She reached forward and scratched him behind the ear. Pikachu smiled.

"Pika!" he said happily.

"He likes you. Although he doesn't like many people: many guys at least."

"Well, maybe he's just a lady's man."

"Pika!" Pikachu said as if he was agreeing. This made Ash laugh.

"So how did you persuade you mom to let you bring him? My mother would have never let me bring my Butter-" she stopped herself then said, "I mean any of my Pokemon."

"Well, my buddy, Pikachu is here is a great judge of character and she knows that Pikachu would have come whether they liked it or not. And Pikachu is my best friend." At this Ash took out some Pokemon food to give to him. "He's got to be the first to meet my bride to be."

May took a deep breath and looked away. Ash noticed and said, "Are you okay?"

"Nothing." May immediately said and looked up at him with a tear falling from her eye. She was quick to wipe it but tears continued to fall. "It's just a little soon."

"It's okay…" Ash patted her back, "We don't have to get married anytime soon or at all really." He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her tears. She nodded her head grateful but unable to speak. He lead her to the bench close by and Pikachu sat on her lap trying to comfort her. She forced a smile wiping her eyes with the handkerchief.

"That's the thing, I'm being forced into this… I don't have a choice… My mother is like a stupid lapdog. She does whatever my uncle says like it's the right thing even though it's not…" she cried. She had stopped crying and was wiping her tears. "The only good thing is with all this wedding preparations, my uncle hasn't had the chance to pass any new laws… and I don't know why I'm telling you this." She said then laughed.

Ash laughed with her, "I've always been told I'm a good listener."

"Well, it's true." She handed him back his handkerchief with a white floral border, a Casablanca lily on the bottom of one of the corners and its leaves and stem spelled the letters M. W.

"What's her name?" she asked with a smirk as she continued to pet Pikachu.

"Who?"

"The girl who gave you the handkerchief."

"How do you know it's a she?" he asked amused by her possible assumption.

"Well… I would think a guy wouldn't give you a handkerchief-"

"How do you-"

"Ash, it has a flower on it and it's scented with a perfume. "

"That shows what you know. She didn't give it to me. I bought it."

"So there is a she. What's her name?"

He shrugged his shoulders as an act of surrender. "Misty. She's a girl I meet in the village. She's a very close friend of mine."

"How close?" Ash eyed her. "You know I'm supposed to be courting you not telling you of my past."

"I know. I'll tell my parents you were the most charming person I've ever meant,She" she said in an overly sarcastic voice. Ash chuckled and continued.

"Misty made the handkerchief: sowed and stitched it. She always sprays whatever she makes with the little perfume she has left that she always wears and leaves her mark: M. W. She didn't know I bought it, but I always keep it with me..."

"That's sweet. So you love her."

There was long pause as Ash looked away from her. "Even if I did, she wouldn't feel the same. She doesn't like the royals. Guess what: I'm a royal."

"But she's a friend-"

"That doesn't know I'm the prince. Plus how would my parents react if I told them I'm in love with the daughter of a peasant woman and a nobleman who abandoned her," he said in a hushed voice.

"You love her." May said, "Have you at least told her?"

"No. What was I supposed to say? I love you but I'm marrying someone else. I'm fine loving her from a distance. Plus…" he then stood with his back facing May. "I have to do what's best for my people."

"Ash…" she whispered. "They are watching." Ash turned to her and faked a smile. May let out a giggle as if he had told a joke. Then he sat next to her and whispered, "Is there a place we could talk privately? I'm sure that they wouldn't mind. I have to talk to you."

"Of course." May lead him through the castle into her empty bedroom.

…bluejay511…

Sorry bout that late update so I doubled the length. If you guys have any stories you recommend please tell me. I'm interested in reading more Pokemon stories. NOT TO COPY… if anyone is getting any ideas. {I only read Poke-shipping and Contest-shipping. Anybody else can be paired with anyone.}


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back. Bet you didn't think I would stay updating this long. To be completely honest, I didn't think I would last this long either. But, cross your fingers. I'm here for the long run, at least I hope so. And again thanks for all my reviewers: old and new. It's because you that I have lasted this long. So review. Also, there is a new poll up. Check it out. Enjoy!

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Both remained silent as they walked through the halls of the palace. Being palace brats, they knew that the walls had ears. People listening at every corner. Hopefully her private quarters were as empty as she hoped it would be. It wasn't. Opening the door to her room, her two handmaidens were having a pillow fighting with the pillows that were supposed to be on her already made bed. They obviously didn't notice her and Ash enter the room, so after both entered she slammed the door. Startled they jumped of her bed and stood and curtsied low. Then rushed to perfect the cushions on her bed.

" I uhh… I… I… I'm soo sorry. We umm didn't think you'd-"

"It's alright." May lightly smiled. "Jennifer, Clarissa, this is Prince Ashton of Kanto."

He and Pikachu, who was still on his shoulder, bowed his head slightly, "Ladies."

Both of them giggled and were clearly blushing. They curtsied and said together, "Your highness."

Both scurried out of the room. "He's even more handsome than I imagined him to be," she heard one of them whisper. After a moment of silent when the two servants feet were no longer heard, both May and Ash laughed.

"Well, your highness. You're as charming as ever."

"We're not back on this '_your highness'_ thing again. Are we, _May_?"

She chuckled and sat on her bed, "No, ASH. We aren't. Now quit stalling and tell me about Misty."

She noticed his posture change in the slightest way. He stood taller, straightening his back seeming as if he was trying to reject the question with his entire body. The confident and flamboyant prince suddenly turned into this delicate and careful prince. Pikachu felt this and jumped unto her lap making May giggle. He smiled lightly seeing this.

"I'm sorry. If this is a hard topic for you-"

"NO. You asked and I'm going to answer," he reluctantly sat beside her placing his hands on his legs in an almost systematic way.

"What do you want to know?"

"Tell me how you met and how you fell in love with her. I love romance."

"It wasn't much of a romantic encounter."

"_Pika._"

"What?" he yelled at the yellow Pokémon. "It's wasn't a romance, per say." he shrugged.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu nodded. May laughed at their interactions. He really understood his Pokémon very well. It was amazing to see such a connection.

"I will know if there was a romantic encounter or not. Now, Ash, tell me what happened. And no stalling this time."

"Only if Pikachu doesn't interrupt me anymore."

"_Ash._" he heard her beg and took a deep breath. She was waiting to hear the story and he promised to tell her privately.

"Alright if you really wanna know…" Ash sighed and sat at the foot of her bed. "Well... There was a new Pokémon Inns around the city created by my parents for young Pokémon Trainers to lodge comfortably in towns than camping out. These inns provided food for the traveler and their Pokémon as well as giving them medical care and traveling basics all paid for by my family. My mom believes that every trainer should have to opportunity to learn and grow closer to their Pokémon, no matter their social class. So I wanted to go check it out with Pikachu."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

It was early the morning after the grand opening of the first Pokémon Trainer's Inn. My parents were there that morning to greet young trainers and make sure the place was running up to par. I couldn't attend knowing that if I did, I couldn't enter again without being labeled as the prince. So I waited just one more day.

"Come on, Pikachu!" I tried waking this little bimbo up. But he just snuggled more into the pillow ignoring me. "We've gotta get out of here before we get caught." Pikachu tried to convince me to let him sleep a few more moments but he finally moved when I told him today was bath day. He jumped out of bed quicker than I had ever seen him move in a long time.

…bluejay511…

"See, buddy. Aren't you glad we got up earlier? The sun's shining brighter than it usually is inside the palace."

"Pika." Pikachu agreed still half asleep on my shoulder, but then again he's never been a morning Pokémon.

"It smells great out here. The bakers bread. Fresh flowers of the nearby forest. Nature! That's a wonderful thing."

"Kichu. Pika pi."

" It doesn't smell that bad. I mean it could be worse."

-SPLASH-

I winced and looked down. My left shoe was completely soaked ankles down in this brown icky substance.

"For some reason I don't think this is mud."

Just then a pile of the same substance came pouring down on both me and Pikachu.

"Pikachu!"

Sparks emitted from Pikachu's cheeks and a large thunderbolt caused me to faint. Pikachu jumped off my shoulder landing softly on the ground before I fell face first into the feces.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked Pikachu lifting my head and spitting out the bit that got into my mouth. Pikachu shook the dirt off my face.

"Pika!"

"At least you're awake now, buddy. Come on, I want to see the Pokémon Trainers' Inn."

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

Walking into the Inn, the first thing in the woman asked me to do was bathe. She tossed the towel at me and I dried myself off while she dried Pikachu.

" Now, let's talk. What are you here for?"

"I'm just here for a visit. I am…. Not really….. Able to take a journey and I wasn't able to see the grand opening yesterday."

"You missed seeing the king and queen. It is very rare that they come into town."

I chuckled. Being the prince, I already seen more than enough of them for a lifetime. "Oh, I don't mind. They'll be here for next year's festival, right?"

"But that's not the same!"

"Cha!" Pikachu chanted smiling.

"That feels better. Doesn't it, Pikachu?" The woman said in a sweet voice. Pikachu nodded smiling. This little brat and knew that if he was back home in the Castle, he would have shocked the first person he seen with water. "Your Pikachu's fair is so soft. I bet the prince's Pikachu isn't as well groomed as yours."

"Cha!"

" Nurse Joy!" Another voice said entering the room. That's when I first seen her with a large baskets sitting on her left hip filled with lots of cloth. "I brought the cloaks and the handkerchiefs you ordered: 2 dozen sets today and the rest should be ready by tomorrow morning."

I didn't know she was. And I wouldn't have expected us to be so close now, but in this very moment, I don't believe she even seen me at all. Her hair was pulled back into a ribbon and her dress was probably very simple but I only notice her glowing red hair and the bright shades of green in her eyes. She even had her own unique grace and elegance with each step she took. I don't even think I remember the rest of what happened that day, but I do remember that the moment she left I wanted her back. I couldn't catch up with her and I didn't get the courage to ask the woman in charge what her name was. I only knew that she would be here tomorrow morning with the rest of her delivery.

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

"That's so sweet, but what happened when you returned home?" May asked, "did your parents notice that you disappeared?"

"Of course they did. The only thing I see more than them is Pikachu. When they asked me where I was and what I did, I told them, minus the part where I get poop dumped on me and meeting Misty. My father was upset. My mother wasn't too thrilled either, but she understood even when the I asked her if I could go back."

"Did they allow you to go? I mean they must have or else you would truly 'met' Misty."

"Well," Ash began. "My father wanted me to stay home and continue my studies, my mother thought it would teach me kindness and responsibility more so than my princely duties would. The only reason my father allowed it, was that I promised I would do both. Help out at the Inn in the early mornings and return for afternoon lunch and classes. Plus on Fridays, I had to attend every court trial. So basically I doubled my workload, but it was worth it."

May watched his smile grow as he talked even when her name was not even mention. It was almost like he was a completely different person. "So what happened? How did you meet her face-to-face?"

"Well it was all because of Pikachu." May chuckled as he pointed to the sleeping Pokémon on May's lap.

" How so?"

"Well, you see, once I found out where she lived, I followed her around town while she completed her deliveries and any other errands. I promise you I was not a stalker, I was just trying to find the right moment to introduce myself. Pikachu must've gotten tired of waking up earlier than necessary just to follow her around. So he jumped off my shoulder and ran straight into Misty and jumped on her shoulder. Somehow Pikachu and knew she wouldn't mind. Misty, being the person that she is, just gave him a very good from her basket. Pikachu must have known I wouldn't leave him because I yelled his name and chased after him. He pounced and he hid himself behind the folds of her dress. We ended up playing Ring around the Rosie around her for almost 5 minutes. I was so embarrassed."

"What did she say?"

"She just laughed and smiled. I was surprised that she knew who I was or knew that I helped out at the Inn and the morning when trainers were preparing to leave for their journey."

"We ended up talking for a long time that day. I even went around helping her with her deliveries. She was just so easy to talk to and so kind. I learned a lot about her."

"Like?"

"Like that she hates the Royals and the various other high-class citizens especially in the Duke of Cerelean. I can understand why, if my father abandoned me like that to stay married to a wealthy woman. I would have been just as angry. I understand why she would hate high-class citizens."

"But your parents seem kind, compared to my family."

"Sure they seem that way. Take my father, for instance, he's very strict and proper. To never late and never too early. More interested in the logistics and the statistics than the real people going through the hardships. I've seen my father give a small bag of coins to a woman who lost her husband and her entire home. Then gives the duke's son and entire estate with acres upon acres of land. My mother, quite the opposite, she's kind and gentle, but she is more interested in appearing to be the perfect queen to make my father look good and keep her the throne beside him. That's why I'm scared. If I did get to marry her, I'd have to subject her to that world. The world I was groomed into. The choice is to have my bride and subject her to that suffering or marry someone else and tried to move on without her. I mean it's happened before. Not everyone has the chance to marry their beloved."

"But both of our parents married for love."

"Yes, but my father was already wealthy before marrying the Princess. Your mother and father had royal blood in them."

"But maybe they'd understand what you're feeling. Plus think about her. Don't you think she's waiting for her Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet."

"She doesn't know I'm a prince. She thinks I am some rich noble man's son looking for something to do."

"But she loves you."

"Nothing's going to happen between us! So can we just drop it?!" Ash shouted.

May was scared for a moment. This wasn't the same prince she had seen just minutes ago talking about the love of his life. This wasn't even the same friends that was wiping the dust off Pikachu's nose when he fell into the flowers. This, Ash, was angry and seen so stressed out, but she did understand his feelings enough to pity him.

"Okay." May finally said out loud, "Just answer me this. What was your fondest memory of her?"

~80o...bluejay511...o08~

How did you enjoy this establishment? Please review. Love you all! ^_^ Have a Happy Sunday! Forgive me if there are any mistakes.


End file.
